Social networking websites have become an everyday part of many Internet users' lives. Specifically, social networking websites exist for business purposes and/or recreational purposes. These websites may provide a way for users to communicate with present and/or former contacts. Challenges may exist, however, in utilizing such websites to facilitate in person meetings between users.